À toujours essayer de plaire
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: je travail surtout sur un point de vue de Sasuke, pourquoi il est partiblabla, je crois que je suis en train d'en faire une bébé romance, et je veux pas :'mais comme j'me connais il va y en avoir Tk déprime c noir, je dois noircir le thème bientot, car j
1. Faire une décision

Toujours essayer de plaire, de faire ce à quoi les autres s'attendre...Ce n'est pas une vie!

Toute ma vie je l'ai passé à me demander: est-ce que les autres vont aimer? Est-ce que les autres vont m'accepter? Qu'est-ce que les autres vont en penser?

Pourquoi vivre avec autant de questionnement sans fin? Ça c'est la question que je me pose en ce moment. J'ai toujours pensé pour les autres...qu'est-ce qui arriverais si je pensais seulement pour moi, faire ce dont j'ai envie, ce que j'aime? Eh bien s'en ai décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui pourquoi plaire _aux autres_, quand eux-mêmes ne feront rien pour moi, quand j'y pense c'est pathétique d'avoir vécu pour quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai pris la décision de m'aimer et de ne pas m'attacher à qui que ce soit. Peu importe ce que les autres iront dire, ma_ vie c'est la mienne_, pas besoin de quelqu'un pour la vivre à ma place. Trop de déceptions m'amène à vivre selon mes désirs, mes passions, mes ambitions...Pour ne plus être déçu: se moquer de l'existence des_ autres._ Bien sur dans le sens littéraire, pas dans l'autre. Se moquer, c'est imiter.

Je veux vivre selon ma propre voie, mes propres décisions. Demain, je partirai. Je ferai ce dont j'ai envi, je briserai tous les interdits. Je partirai, loin de tous ceux que j'ai aimé, et qui en moi on porté tant d'espoir: celui de me voir faire ce qu'ils veulent. Personne ne me pleurera.

Personne ne partira à ma recherche. Personne n'essaiera de me raccrocher à eux...Je ne suis pas important pour aucun d'entrevous. je ne suis qu'une réplique un désir que vous avez. Si quelqu'un venait me chercher après ces longues années, cela voudras dire que je me suis trompé...

Je devrai accepter mon erreur, accepter que Les Autres valent la peine aussi que je me retourne, que je ne me centre pas seulement sur moi.

Pour le moment présent rien ne me laisse croire à une telle fantaisie. Peut-être aussi car je ne veux pas y croire...

* * *

bof c plus du blabla, je verrai si je fais une fin ou non ¬¬ jtapppe cette _''chose'' à lécole ¬¬_


	2. On oublie toujours

**_Second chapitre: On oublie toujours..._**

_écrit par: Jenfia, Kynia et Somilia_

_anime: Naruto_

_couples: Bin heu pas pour le moment :S_

_avertissements: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement :'(, ils sont a maître kishimoto_

_langue: francais, avec certain terme typiquement japonais_

_fiction rated: K_

_catégorie: Angst p-e romance plus tard je sais pas trop :S ¬¬ si je la continue bien sûr(pour plus de détails, tout est marqué dans le bas de la fic)_

certaines précisions

«blabla» - gens qui parlent

_blabla -_ pensées de Sasuke

/Nom/ personne qui vient tout jsute de parler

/_blabla_/ - description de la scène (rare mais bon faut que je le dise quand même)

* * *

**Trois ans plus tard...**

Pourquoi être apparu devant moi? Tu voulais te moquer, c'est ça? Tu crois que je te suis inférieur c'est ça? Non, mais.

«Naruto, j'ai décidé de mon plein gré de partir de Konoha, pour moi,cela est de l'histoire ancienne, tout comme se supposé lien qui nous ''unissait''. Oublie-moi d'accord?»/Sasuke/

«Pourquoi vouloir briser se lien, Sasuke-kun?»/Sai/

«Non mais pour qui tu oses de prendre cette histoire est entre moi et Naruto. Toi, tu n'es qu'un surplus, venu prendre ma place pour remplir l'équipe. En parlant d'équipe, ou est Kakashi?»/Sasuke/

«Sasuke...»/Naruto/

_Arrête immédiatement avec ton regard de 'Monsieur-hyper-triste'. Toi, ton devoir c'est de rire et de ne t'occuper de rien d'autre que de faire des blagues idiotes, et être impulsif. Tes sentiments se voient trop bien:_

«Tu ne seras jamais un vrai ninja, j'espère que le sais, Naruto.»/Sasuke/

«...»/Naruto/

«Tes sentiments prennent toute la place, on te lit trop bien.»/Sasuke/

_/il s'approche de Naruto, mets son bras autour de son coup/_

«Tu devrais oublier cette vocation, de toute manière, tu mets ton rêve à risque si tes sentiments t'encombre autant.»/Sasuke/

«...Sasuke...»/Naruto/

«Pour devenir Hokage.»/Sasuke/

«Je...Je suis ma propre voie, mon propre Nindô...tu le sais Sasuke. Mais comment pourrais-je devenir Hokage si je laisse en arrière un ami?»/Naruto/

«Ton propre Nindô? Alors pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas suivre ma propre voie?»/Sasuke/

«Je...»/Naruto/

«Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, tu oblige àsuivre la voie que tu crois être la meilleure.»/Sasuke/

«Je voulais juste...Sasuke...»/Naruto/

«Tu voulais quoi, hein? Me ramener de force et suivre un trajet déjà tracé, m'empêchant de me venger!»/Sasuke/

«Sasuke, je...je voulais juste que...»/Naruto/

«Naruto, attention!»/Sai/

«Protection réussite»/Sasuke/

«Je ne te laisserai pas briser la seule raison pour laquelle...»/Sai/

_/Sasuke lance sont attaque contre Sai/_

«Tu ne me diras pas quoi faire!»/Sasuke/

**quelque minutes plus tard Orochimaru arrive, et amène Sasuke avec lui. **

**Dans la chambrede Sasuke...**

_Il me semble que j'ai oublier une des voies que je m'étais promise..._

* * *

hé, oui Sasuke a oublié la voix de son coeur. Lorsqu'il parti pour rejoindre les rangs d'Orochimaru, il s'était promis que si quelqu'un essayait de la ramener après un certain temps, il aurait compris qu'il avait gaffer. Qu'enfin, à Konaha, il avait peut-être sa place. Mais il s'est placer trop loin de la lumière, trop loin dans les abîmes, pour lui les ténèbres sont la seule chose qui existe. Est-ce qu'une parcelle de lumière saura l'atteindre un jour?

* * *

Ndl'Aje ne sais pas s'il va y avoir june suite, on verra avec comment je file, je voulais jsute le continuer un peu. Mais j'ai limpression quec'est vraiment mauvais. Jme suis vraiment bcp baser sur le manga original pour des scène que g juste un peu adpater :S c pathétique je sais. Je ne me sens pas très bien c dernier temps ¬¬ jsuis en pleine dépression et en pleine fin d'année > donc, faut pas men vouloir...Jvous en pris, quand jirai mieu je continuerai p-e , mais pas pour le moment, et si je rééecris sa va juste être très sombre > ¬¬ sa pourrait bien faire avancer lhistoire mais bon... mais g limpression ke sa tomberais comme étant un miroir de ma vie personnelle donc...


	3. Une décision devait être prise

_**Troisième chapitre: Une décision devait être prise**_

_écrit par: Jenfia, Kynia et Somilia_

_anime: Naruto_

_couples:¬¬ un en préparation p-e :S_

_avertissements: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement :'(, ils sont a maître Kishimoto_

_langue: francais, avec certain terme typiquement japonais_

_fiction rated: K_

_catégorie: Angst p-e romance plus tard je sais pas trop :S ¬¬ si je la continue bien sûr(pour plus de détails, tout est marqué dans le bas de la fic)_

certaines précisions

«blabla» - gens qui parlent

_blabla -_ pensées de Sasuke

/blabla/ -Naruto qui pense

/Nom/ personne qui vient tout juste de parler

/_blabla_/ - description de la scène (rare mais bon faut que je le dise quand même)

**Dans la chambre de Sasuke...**

_Il me semble que j'ai oublier une des voies que je m'étais promise..._

_Je ne sais plus ce que je devais faire, est-ce que j'aurais fauté avec Naruto? Non, la haine est la seule chose que m'ait toujours faite avancer, je ne peux plus remettre en question ce qui tiens ma vie!_

_Pourtant, peux importe où je regarde, où je me laisse bercer par mes pensées, je ne peux plus repenser à autre chose : Il me manque quelque chose. Je ne peux même plus me concentrer sur ma vengeance, ma rencontre avec Naruto m'a fait souffrir plus que je ne le pensais…_

_Je n'ai plus à me soucier de petit détail, bientôt je donnerai mon corps à Orochimaru-Sama, C'est tout ce qui importe. Je deviendrai plus puissant que mon frère, je pourrai lui faire regretter son geste d'il y a _(heu s'il vait 6 ans à l'époque, maintenant 15 ½, donc ce la remonterait à 9 ans)_ 9 ans de cela. _

_Je regarde par la fenêtre, par je vois mon maître qui s'affaiblit de jour en jour, c'est pour bientôt…Naruto._

_Mais pourquoi encore lui, il empeste mes pensées, pourri mon existence…pourtant j'ai envie que tu me battes…Quoi! Je suis encore en train de délirer…J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant une vérité qui m'ait inconnue. Naruto, tu es le seul qui en détienne le secret, j'en suis sur, sinon pourquoi ne penserai-je qu'à toi?_

**Dans le village de Konohagakure**

Sasuke…Qu'a-t-il bien pu t'arriver par Kami-Sama! Moi qui t'es toujours considéré, tu me déçois tellement. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as tenté de me tuer me tuer une seconde fois! Imbécile, Orochimaru te fais faire ce qu'il veut, tu n'es qu'un pantin. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte! Toi qui a toujours été idolâtré, adoré par les filles, le premier de classe, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à être ainsi? J'aimerais tellement comprendre.

-Naruto! Dépêche-toi!

-Oui, Ero-Senin!

Sasuke je t ramènerai peux importe les obstacles que tu daigneras mettre sur ma route

**Dans le village d'Otogakure**

_Je n'entretiens plus qu'une seule idée, voir Naruto…_

Je suis en plein délire maintenant ¬¬ j'espère que je ne raterai pas ce chapitre , je vais mieux, j'ai changer d'école les gens sont d'une gentillesse incroyable! Donc, je ne suis plus en train de déprimer, merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragé (je suis rendue au cégep).

J'èpère que je n'ai pas trop souillé mon histoire --', si oui O.o SVP PARDONNEZ MOI! J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. POur ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics, je suis sincèrement désolée, je vous promet d'essayer de les continuer. Je ne sais pas quand, de plus je dois les retrouver, car elles ne sont pas comme cette fic, elles sont écrite sur papier et ensuite je me dois de les tapper, celle-ci je la fait comme je peux en tappant l'histoire au fur et à mesure, donc je ne prend pas plus de trente minutes écrire un chapitre, pas comme les autres, par chapitre c'est près de 3 heures, car j'essaie de les faire plus long, mieux struturé...Ah non! là j'en entend dire que je fais cette fic vite, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, hé bien oui, un peu, je me base plus sur l'histoire que sur des phrases syntaxiques...Je vous demande pardon. De plus, une raison du pourquoi je suis lente, outre mon désordre permanant dans ma chambre, je suis en train d'écrire une histoire, se n'est pas une fic, j'écris le scénario d'une bande dessinée que je projète de faire dans le futur, je tiens juste èa avoir tout écrit le scénario avant de dessiner l"histoire. Tout mes personnages principaux sont dessinés, donc si vous voulez les voir, je pourrai toujours les mettres sur mon site internet, se que je ferai avec la bande dessinée, je la commencerai p-e bientôt, je ferai le hors-série que je suis en train d'écrire, qui se trouve èa être sur 2 personnages que j'aime beaucoup, mais que, malheureusement, je ne mets ;pas souvent dans mon histoire --' bon comme c du blabla que personne ne lis, je vais finir ici ,

byebye, et svp un review serait apprécié

je tenterai de faire le prochain chapitre un peu plus long , j'ai déjèa des idées en tête donc p-e que voux n'aurez pas à attendre une décennie

je parle plus de moi que de l'histoire, ça c'est vraiment mauvais --'


	4. Te tromper est si facile

_**quatrième chapitre: dans son regard**_

_écrit par: Jenfia, Kynia et Somilia_

_anime: Naruto_

_couples:¬¬ un en préparation p-e :S_

_avertissements: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement :'(, ils sont a maître Kishimoto_

_langue: francais, avec certain terme typiquement japonais_

_fiction rated: K_

_catégorie: Angst p-e romance plus tard je sais pas trop :S ¬¬ si je la continue bien sûr(pour plus de détails, tout est marqué dans le bas de la fic)_

certaines précisions

«blabla» - gens qui parlent

_blabla -_ pensées de Sasuke

/blabla/ -Naruto qui pense

/Nom/ personne qui vient tout juste de parler

/_blabla_/ - description de la scène (rare mais bon faut que je le dise quand même)

**Dans le village d'Otogakure**

_Je n'entretiens plus qu'une seule idée, voir Naruto…_

Hahaha, c'est vraiment drôle comme la vie peu vraiment faire chier desfois, hé oui ces derniers tout allait bien, mais devinez quoi? Une maudite pétasse de mon ancienne école, soit une des filles qui me faisait vraiment chier et qui ma déprimer, ma recontacter via msn, et pour faire quoi me faire chier, grrrrrrrr, la je file vraiment pas, donc jvais être chiante avec Naruto-chan , j'dois me défouler parce que je ne veux pas garder sa en moi, donc…

**Dans le village d'Otogakure**

_Je n'entretiens plus qu'une seule idée, voir Naruto…_

_Peut importe ce qui pourra m'arriver, revoir Naruto, sans que quiquonque ne le sache me remettra les idées en place._

Dans un autre pièce, une personne contemplait Sasuke, le laissant penser que ses pensées ne restait quand lui, et que personne ne pouvait ne pouvait les entendre. Orochimaru se recula, et se mis à penser : Sasuke, tu veux partir loin d'ici, pour revoir cet imbécile, parfait je te donnerai une raison de ne pas t'en aller.

C'est fut sur ces pensées qu'Orochimaru se mit a rire, et commença à mettre son plan à exécution. Kabuto lui serait d'une grand aide, son corps étant trop faible pour invoquer un jutsu. Kabuto devrait prendre la place de Sasuke et allez voir Naruto, le ramener à Otogakure, et le torturer. Naruto ne voudrait plus rien savoir de son ancien meilleur ami, de son «frère». Si Naruto était suffisamment abusé par Sasuke, tout fonctionnerait, il ne chercherais plus a le ramener à Konohagakure.

C'est ainsi que Kabuto parti sous la forme du taciturne. Rendu au village de la feuille, il se glissa le plus doucement possible dans la chambre du blondinet, ce dernier n'était pas encore rentré de sa pratique. Il devrait l'attendre.

Près de trois heures après le «retour de Sasuke», Naruto ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement en fouilli, il devrait penser à faire le ménage un jour. Il se rapprocha des plantes, commença à lui parler doucement.

-Alors comment allez-vous mes jolies?

C,est à cet instant qu'il entendit une voix venant du fond de sa chambre.

-Qui est là?

-Tu ne m'espérait plus, non?

-Sa…Sasuke! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tout le monde va être heureux de savoir que tu est de retour

-Je ne suis pas là pour ces imbéciles, je suis là seulement pour toi, Naru-chan.

-Quoi! Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as?

La lumière se fit allumer et c'est a ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait…

Ouais bin je dois aller souper donc la suite prochainement ¬¬


	5. Dans son regard

**_Cinquième chapitre: dans son regard (jme suis trompé de titre dans le 4e, --')_**

_écrit par: Jenfia, Kynia et Somilia_

_anime: Naruto_

_couples:¬¬ un en préparation p-e :S_

_avertissements: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement :'(, ils sont a maître Kishimoto_

_langue: francais, avec certain terme typiquement japonais_

_fiction rated: K+_

_catégorie: Angst p-e romance plus tard je sais pas trop :S ¬¬ si je la continue bien sûr(pour plus de détails, tout est marqué dans le bas de la fic)_

certaines précisions

«blabla» - gens qui parlent

_blabla -_ pensées de Sasuke

/blabla/ -Naruto qui pense

/Nom/ personne qui vient tout juste de parler

/_blabla_/ - description de la scène (rare mais bon faut que je le dise quand même)

La lumière se fit allumer et c'est a ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait…

Sasuke se rapprocha du blond, dangereusement…

-Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Tu n'es pas capable de t'en apercevoir, mon beau?

-Sa…

Il ne pu rien dire de plus, le garçon s'était fait voler un autre baiser par le brun(--'). Sasuke ne voulait pas lâcher prise, ils se séparèrent seulement lorsque qu'il voulut reprendre son air, laissant Naruto presque à l'agonie, ça et dans le questionnement le plus total.

-Sasuke, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

-Tu ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je suis revenu? Ah la la, tu es encore plus retarder que je ne le pensais.

-Non, mais regarde donc c'est qui qui parle!

-Je le sais très bien, toi peut-être moins, Naru-chan, cherches-tu toujours à savoir pourquoi je suis revenu?

-Oui…

-ahahah, d'accord, tu le sauras.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'empara du bras du gamin devant lui, il le serra avec une de ces forces, qu'on entendit un léger bruit de l'os qui se fracassait sous l'étreinte. Naruto se mit à crier, à se débattre et à questionner les gestes de son ami. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir? C'est à cet instant qu'il planqua le jeune sur le lit défait de Naruto. Il se mit à lui enlever sa veste orange(laide ¬¬) Avec la lanière de tissus noir, pour ensuite se rendre compte qu'avaec la température de la journée le blond ne portait qu'un chandail en filet.

-Tu te fais coquet?

Il ne laissa pas Naruto répondre à sa provocation, il c'était abaissé, et (ah j'ose écrire ça à l'école :'(, jsuis pas bien dans ma tête ) lui lécha le torse, portant une attention bien particulière à ses mamelons, Naruto ne pu rien faire pour se défendre, les sensations que cela lui procurait étaient indescriptibles. Il se laissa porter par le désir de Sasuke, pourquoi le refuserait-il? Il avait cherché Sasuke pendant près de 3 ans, si la seule chose qui le ferait rester était de profiter de son corps, et bien soit. Naruto était près à tout pour garder Sasuke au village, peu importe le sacrifice…

-Naruto? Tu ne fais rien?

-Si c'est pour que tu restes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te rejetterais.

Kabuto regarda Naruto dans les yeux, ce garçon était trop dans son monde, il avait le goût de vérifier jusqu'ou il serait près à aller pour le garder à ses côtés.

-Naruto, que serais-tu près à faire pour moi?

-Hein?

-Je dois repartir pour Otogakure, se soir.

-Quoi?

-Suis moi.

-Mais, non Sasuke, je…je ne veux pas trahir Konoha!

-Alors, cette nuit sera la dernière, je donnerai mon corps à Orochimaru-sama dans peu de temps, si tu avais voulu m'accompagner, je me seraias battu contre lui, mais je sais pas maintenant que ma place n'est plus à Konohagakure.

-Sas…Sasuke…AAAhHHH

Sur les tristes mots qu'il venait d'entendre, Naruto frémit, ne plus jamais revoir Sasuke…Et c'est ainsi que Kabuto pénétra ses défenses(enfin vous voyez non ).(je ne veux pas ,Éterniser sur cette scène ¬¬ p-e plus tard mais pas la)

Lorsque l.acte fut fini, Naruto parla :

-Sasuke, je viendrai avec toi. Je dois tenir ma promesse envers Sakura-chan.

-Tu tiens encore à elle!

-Sa…sa

Voyant que Sasuke se prenait de jalousie, Naruto décida de tout stopper immédiatement.

-Non, je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, et depuis longtemps, Sasuke.

-Alors de qui?

-Hein?

-De qui es-tu amoureux?

-Mais, heu…je…je…

-Qui est-ce, n'est pas peur.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux

-Alors, c'est décidé, tu seras à moi, Naruto.

-Mais, Sasuke…

-J'ai besoin de toi, mon ange.

Naruto se mit a rougir lorsqu'il entendit se surnom, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait, Sai lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais venant de Sasuke cela semblait irréel.

Kabuto se mit de nouveau à regarder les yeux de Naruto, ces yeux si bleu, si beau…Ce regard…il était enchanteur, Kabuto commença a ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la haine envers ce gamin…Pourquoi l'avait-il appeler son ange?

Ouais un autre chapitre de placé , je suis tellement contente que cette histoire avance si vite , ¬¬ je délaisse mon devoir d'anglais, d'espagnol, de philo et d'allemand mais on s'en fou! (lol je devrais faire mes devoirs --' ¬¬ surtout anglais sinon j'vais être dans la mde)

tk je vias un peu mieux, mon univers se reforme

je dois le dire la, mais mde, toujours qu'il y ait de quoi de yaoi lol , bon la vous avez eu un des coupls ¬¬one way ¬¬ kabutoxnaruto(simplement pour le travail ou pour plus ¬¬ mwhahahaha) lol j'ai aussi l'impression que Naruto et Sai sortent ensemble après que j'aie écrit se passe _Sai lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois, se surnom de l'ange._ Vraiment je trouve ça drole, parce que je ne les ai jamais vraiment mis ensemble ¬¬ quoique j'aime bien

tk possibilité de couple qui soffrent à moi

Sasunaru

Sainaru

Kabunaru

... on verra plus tard lol


	6. S’apercevoir de ses sentiments

_**Sixième chapitre:** **S'apercevoir de ses sentiments**_

_écrit par: Jenfia, Kynia et Somilia_

_anime: Naruto _

_couples : De ce qu'on a vu : KabuNaru , probabilité de SaiNaru, et de SasuNaru_

_avertissements: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement :'(, ils sont a maître Kishimoto._

_langue: français, avec certain terme typiquement japonais_

_fiction rated: K+_

_catégorie: Angst peut-être romance plus tard je sais pas trop :S ¬¬ si je la continue bien sûr(pour plus de détails, tout est marqué dans le bas de la fic)_

certaines précisions

«-blabla» - gens qui parlent

_blabla -_ pensées de Sasuke

_/blabla/_ -Naruto qui pense

/blabla/ - description de la scène (rare mais bon faut que je le dise quand même

* * *

**/Bref retour dans le passé/**

-J'ai besoin de toi, mon ange.

Naruto se mit a rougir lorsqu'il entendit se surnom, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait, Sai lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais venant de Sasuke cela semblait irréel.

Kabuto se mit de nouveau à regarder les yeux de Naruto, ces yeux si bleu, si beau…Ce regard…il était enchanteur, Kabuto commença a ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la haine envers ce gamin…Pourquoi l'avait-il appeler son ange?

* * *

-Naruto, prend ce que tu veux, nous partons.

-Nous reviendrons, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, mon ange.

-D'accord, Sasuke.

C'est ainsi que Naruto pris quelques vêtements, les plaça dans un petit sac, pris certains rouleaux, son porte-monnaie grenouille et suivit Sasuke, le pas chancelant. Même si c'était pour ramener Sasuke, le libérer de l'emprise de se démon serpent, Naruto sentait son cœur se serrer sur lui-même :il trahissait quand même Konoha…

-Sasuke, tu crois que nous serons de retour quand?

-Dans le meilleur des cas, d'ici trois jours, Orochimari-sama es de beaucoup affaiblit, ils nous sera facile de le battre.

-Je l'espère…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour le village, il ne remarquera même pas que tu es parti.

Ces quelques mots vinrent directement blesser le pauvre cœur du blondinet, il se doutait bien que son village ne remarquerait pas son départ, pour eux il n'était rien…Mais peut-être que oui.

-Ne dit pas ça Sasuke, ce n'est pas parce que le village ne déteste, qu'ils ne verront pas mon départ.

L'idée lui avait échapper tout à l'heure, bien sur que si! Le village s,en rendrait compte, il portait quand même en lui le démon le plus puissant (who cares for me it is).

-À cause du démon…

-Sasuke?

-Rien, allons, on devrait se dépêcher. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on remarque ton départ.

-D'accord.

Naruto suivit les pas de Sasuke, il traînait un peu à l'arrière, mais il suivait. Il ne cessait de se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix.

/_Sasuke, même si je veux te faire confiance, une partie de moi me dit de faire attention. Je ne peux être sur que tu ne voudras pas utiliser ton arme sur moi, au lieu de sur Orochimaru. Je veux tellement croire que tu reviendras. Peux importe si je dois te donner mon corps, je veux que tu nous reviennes./_

-Nous somme bientôt rendu.

-D'accord.

-Naruto?

-Oui? qu'as-tu?

-Tu me sembles étrange tu es sur que ça va?

-Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas.

-Tu veux qu'on se repose?

-Non, non. Tu as dit que nous arrivions bientôt, ça serait stupide de s'arrêter.

-D'accord, si tu le dis.

-…

-Oui?

-Non, rien, gomen.

-Tenchi, parle, voyons!

-O/o

-Tu es tout rouge ça va?

-Oui, c'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre que tu m'appelles comme ça.

-Tu n'aimes pas?

-NON, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre, Sai m'appelle comme ça aussi, et…

-Sai?

-Ah oui, tu sais celui qui était avec nous lorsqu'on t'a revu il y a quelques semaines de ça.

-Oh, tu l'aimes?

-O.o hi? Je l'aime bien, pourquoi?

-Tu l'aimes…

-O.o, ah Sasuke, je…je…Sai n'est qu'un ami! Rien de plus!

-Et pour toi, je suis quoi?

-Un ami, un rival…

-Je suis au même niveau que lui…?

-Sas…

-Si c'était Sai qui était parti vers Orochimaru-sama, partirais-tu à sa recherche?

Naruto répondit du tac au tac. Il serait allais le chercher aussi, c'était un ami précieux pour lui! Peut importe qui cela aurait pu être, le renard partirais à la recherche de ceux précieux à ses yeux.

-Je ne suis rien de plus pour toi…

-Sa…Sasuke?

-Naruto, pour moi tu es tout!

Sasuke agrippa le poignet de Naruto avec une force phénoménale, il le rapprocha de lui, puis pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Naruto ne donna aucune résistance, mais n'embarqua pas dans la bataille. C'est à se moment que Sasuke brisa le lien qui les unissait. Pris Naruto par le collet, et le jeta parterre.

-Sa..Sasuke!

-Naruto, pourquoi ne comprends-tu rien!

Il enfourcha Naruto, lui tenant les poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne pu s'empêcher de contempler la vision de pure extase que le gamin sous lui, lui donnait. Kabuto sortit de son rôle, il ne pouvait pas se retenir, Naruto était vraiment comme un ange. Un ange si blanc, qui ne vous donne qu'un seul désir celui de tacher la créature si divine. Il ne put retenir ses pulsions, et arracha les vêtements qu'il portait. Il le prit pour la deuxième fois de la nuit…Il fit mine de ne pas entendre les pleurs et les supplications du blondinet, qui se tordait de douleur. La première fois avait été brutale, la deuxième encore pire. Le sang se déversait à flot. Ne voulant laisser aucun repos au renard, il le repris.

-Ne t'en fais pas, kitsune. Tu vas vite guérir je le sais…

Il lâcha Naruto, le laissa sur le côté, dénudé, sans force, en pleur et en sang…Naruto ne pourrait peut-être pas endurer toutes ses douleurs bien longtemps, il sombra dans la noirceur. Dans son rêve, il y vu le Sasuke d'autrefois, mais se faisant doucement changer en Sai…

-Sai…, dit Naruto dans son sommeil.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour révéler les sentiments du blond à Kabuto. Le plan fonctionnait à merveiller, même s'il y avait ajouter quelques détails. Orochimaru lui avait dit de le briser, certes, mais Kabuto commençait à ressentir de la jalousie. Naruto serait vraiment briser si celui qu'il aimait devenait poussière…Et si Sasuke avait à périr, pour que Naruto lui appartienne, il le ferait.

* * *

O.o oh mon dieu la ça prend une tournure bizarre :'(, surtout qu'au départ ctè une fic sur le pov de Sasuke - -' il est où lui en passant?ah la jme décourage, pis en plus pauvre Naruto-chan! (en plsu c ke le début :P tk jespère que vous aimez, et que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre-ci et qu'il comblera votre désir de fic :P tk jsuis en pleine mis sessions fake g plein d'examens :'(, de devoir, de travaux a faire, donc je dois prendre de mon temps détudes pour la faire - -' ¬¬ comme si sa me tuait, JSUIS PAS CAPABLE DÉTUDIER malheureusement pour moi - -', tk jdois kand même essayer ¬¬surtout pour allemand (et juste pour allemand, parce que c toff , esapgnol, facile, philo, francais, anglais, explo des arts + lettres…G bin pas de coursO.o, c vrai ka vaec 19 h de cours .

Tk à plushhhhh, review please


End file.
